Days of opening itachis daughter
by Yuki Ryuuma
Summary: chika the was adopted at the age of 5 and know nothing of her parents but one thing was for sure orochimaru wants her and she dose know why


**yukiryuuma:thank you for reading, for every ones knologment this was posted on quizilla by me i dicide to move my fanics and origanals to this web sit if you have not read the first one i sugest not to i revised this alright this is days of opening and i do not own naruto the only things i own are chika magumi orochiko and masaru witch are the main group i may add more also please im having difficautlys with what place in time this should be please meseage me**

**Chika: on with the story!**

* * *

Years have pass sence I was adopted by iruka. Im now 13 and all has pass me I learned how to clime trees use jutsus the works today my team is waiting for Masaru, of course he was and hour late I was training with my team I was just working on my tiejutsu while Orochiko was playing with her snakes while Magumi sat there reading her fathers book like the forth time well orochiko dosent remind me of her father but he was drunk what she was conseded by tsunade but she has bright blond hair that was cut short with blue eyes that peirce throw skin she hand markings of two snakes that were on her cheeks defenatly orochimarus daughter magumi has her father hair silver but long with black eyes me on the other hand I have no clue where my looks came into this my deep midnight black hair with a pair of midnight blue eyes I was about to take a swing towards the training pole until a shock went throw my body and I wince

"Chika!" Magumi yelled

"What do you want" I yelled as a shock of pain went through my body and fell to your knees in agony

"Chika, what wrong" Orochiko encourage

"im leaving for a while I'll be back soon" I said to my friends holding back the pain. I briskly walked away deeper into the woods holding back my yelps they seemed worried but I couldnt let them know I have a curse mark I couldnt as I look on my right hand there was a mark with and "s" shape sideways and I was black and white one side like the devil and angel one side shown what that is left of me was good the other was incressing and it was the evil in me and its all because of this mark (A/N: if I didnt explain enough please message me I have a pick on my pc ill send it to you) I herd the leaves russle and it wasnt from the wind and then I herd the hissing voice of him.

"It seems your more powerful then I was exspecting little one" said that someone that I didnt want to see today or any day

"Shut up, Orochimaru!" I yell still in pain I could tell my eyes change color as well they were black now I then felt an another shock and this time it was the worst I sreamed bloody merder

Orochiko POV.

After alittle while of chika left there was a large blood curnerling scream as birds fly off where the scream came from I look at my friend and team mate she had the same idea

"Magumi, That must be chika" I stated

"Then let's go" Magumi said as we ran towards the area chika went and thats when I saw my friend on the ground with my father he was talking to her like there budys but from chikas face there coumpletly eminys but there was something different about her it was her eyes they were black and dangerous and black arua was surrounds her

Chika whats going on you screamed" I questioned her

"Nothing wrong" she spoke coldy and sharp.

Chika POV

my freinds just got there i couldn't show them the mark I could show them this I force the pain back looking up at them and slowly getting up but each and every time it was another wave of pain

"Chika whats going on you screamed" orochiko questioned

nothing you said coldly as you get up to look up to orochinaru then your freinds

"Father what have you done to her" hissed Orochiko

"You should asked her yourself" He said disappearing into the forest with no traces of him left

"What dose he mean by that chika" they questioned

"I don't want to talk. lets get back to training" I felt giulty for not telling them but i couldn't tell them there still so many questions that are still untold I thought my eyes will not change for the whole day I still had the remnesnce of the curse mark lucky for me but I just walked normaly towards the training area

"Come on chika whats going on" Magumi yelled and scoul

"Its nothing" I said peersing them with the black eyes they always thought I was the baby of the group but I desived them by not showing them my full putencal I did this incase for my mark to activate this mark can truly make me powerfulbut I dont use it so its like I was the weakess but truly I learned my far share of teckneques they dont even know of

"Whats up with your eyes there black aren't they Blue" they invesagated me

"Never mind that, masaru should be here any minute" I said as I was speeking masaru popped up "speek of the devil the devil should appear"

"So why aren't you three training" he asked looking between us

"Chika has something up with her she wont tell use" magumi stated with supission

"well whats up with her" masaru questions

"Well you can see that just by looking at her" Orochiko stated

Masaru looks at me I look away quikly and try to hid my face I knew whats going on and I wont tell I dont want to alarm them

"Look at me Chika" he demaned

I had to do what I had too so I looked at him with the peircing black eyes that can peirce throw stone

"Whats going on Chika" Masaru demanded

"Nothing" I said as calmly as I can

"Well if your not telling me I'll just get you father to tell me whats up" Masaru stated with a wicked grin

"He wont have anything to tell you" I said going off to train to work on something they dont think I know I havent told anyone about this curse I own

Masaru POV

Well if your not telling me I'll just get your father to tell me whats up" I said with a evil grin this should get her most of the time they run when they here im going to tell there father this wasnt the case with Chika though

"He wont have anything to tell you" Chika said going off probably to train

_What dose she mean by that you_ I asked myself

"She's so stubborn at times" magumi said looking at Orochiko

"I know i wonder whats up with her" Orochiko stated back

FF Its end of training- Chika POV

I felt that my eyes were normal again looking back at the team we were going about how to work as a team me being the "healer" stays back the only reason I wasnt able to pass the chunni exsames was because I wanted to show no one my true stranth and power that can emence from me I showed the weaker side the side they all know

"Well I'll be going home now" I said walking away towards home

"Not so fast" I herd behind me

I didn't stop I just wanted to go home with out any hold ups and Masaru will be one Masaru took only an minute to catch up to me

"So you have been getting stronger Chika your father will be prod of you" he said

"Thanks mamaru" i said

we finely got home and he was trailing right behind my adopted father was always welcoming to guest

"Im home iruka how are you" I yelled I have never like calling him father or dad in my life because I still remember what he looks like I know my father

"Wont you ever call me father" he yelled jokingly as he came out to greet me and my sensia

"I'll be in my room if you need me" I said taking my shoes off

"Iruka i need to talk to you" masaru said

"Alright for what" iruka said

"Your daughter well I dont know the deatals of what happen but there is something shes been keeping a secert" masaru stated

"Well still know one will know to my knolege" i said to myself as i reveled my marking and looked at it. And sighing there was going to be a great decusition down stars

"Why is Orochimaru after me" I asked myself

"That was the same thing i was going to ask you" said a voice near the window or on the window sill

"Orochiko why are you here" I yelled at her

"Well i want answers" She answered

"Well your not getting any" I deffended

"Well that marking says a lot dad gave you this didn't he" she said taking my hand and examining it I pull my hand away quikly steping away from her

"What are you talking about" I question and look around then back at Orochiko

"The marking on your hand is one of my fathers curse marks" she answered with a glare

"yeah, it is but... alright Ill tell you" I said sighing in defeat

"Well go on" she demaned

"Well i got this when i was...".

* * *

**yukiryuuma: thank you for reading :)**


End file.
